There are various solutions for printing images by making use of inks or by means of laser engraving techniques which allow generating holographic images. The production cost of techniques of this type and the materials required make their use in coin minting or their incorporation into objects obtained for example by stamping unviable.
Spanish patent with publication number ES2042423 which describes a method for obtaining dual image engravings on rigid surfaces is known. This patent works with surfaces having grooves with different inclinations for generating images. The use of grooves allows easily producing this type of engravings; however, this easy production also facilitates the reproduction by third parties from a piece thus engraved.
The present invention has a surface capable of reproducing a plurality of images such that it tremendously complicates making a copy starting from a genuine object incorporating these images.